


The Heiress and the Puppy

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, as in more feral than canon, feral grimbark jade, jane is less possessed than in canon but like....whatever man its porn, shit idk what else to tag this??, the last request!, very inaccurate but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Jane has many irons in the fire; she's a busy heiress and her days are stressful. But her special puppy can always cheer her up. Except this time, her puppy is eager to play........"play"the last of the 900+ followers requests! last but not least, of course! Ivory waited a really long time for this so I hope I did well and they like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> right before I began writing this, my depression hit me. it had been pretty mild up until that point, so it was a huge Inconvenience. But I said I would have all the requests done by the 25th and I did! I mean...its the 25th now but its not passed the 25th if you catch my drift?
> 
> well anyways, I'm pretty neutral towards this ship but my friend Ivory sails the freaking ship! I also don't really write porn involving vaginas. I always feel awkward and don't know if I should use "vagina" or "pussy"! one sounds too formal and the other sounds too lewd! I chose the latter this time.
> 
> Also I opted for no dogdick Jade. I think there is more porn of Jade with the dogdick than without. Which is fine! I just wanted to shake things up a bit.

           Jane Crocker, heiress of Her Imperious Condescension’s watery apocalyptic domain, had returned from her busy day at work. She had many irons in the fire, so to speak, between trying to get that sniveling bananatier of a page to shut up, overseeing the sassy rogue as she tries to create the Matriorb whatsit that The Condesce wants, trying to make sure her ectobiological disaster of an heir doesn’t fuck everything up… yes, a lot of irons. Too many irons. All in the fire. Is there room for any more irons in that fire? We just don’t know.

            She stood in front of The Condesce, waiting for her to look up from whatever she was doing (from what it looked like, writing in a gaudy hot pink diary with a sparkly gel pen) so she could give her daily report. Finally, finally, the fishy empress looked up and smiled, showing off her dangerously sharp teeth.

            “Jane! How did everything go?” she asked.

            “Jake is still crying basically nonstop, and now he’s talking to himself so that’s weird. Roxy made something kind of round? But then pegged me in the head with it, so I’d say it was another failure. John is still in the wind, or more accurately is the wind, that little shit… everything else is the same,” Jane concluded.

            The Condesce nodded thoughtfully, looking back down at her diary. Jane shifted a bit and recaptured the empress’s attention. “…is there something else you needed?” she asked.

            “Well…its been a rough day, so I just thought…” Jane began. The Condesce rolled her eyes and tossed Jane a set of keys.

            “Just don’t let her escape this time,” she sighed, and Jane thanked her happily as she ran off.

* * *

 

            The cage itself was huge, and The Condesce had put some kind of warding on the walls and bars so First Guardian powers wouldn’t work. Jane took a moment to squint, trying to see the sole inhabitant in the dark cage. She whistled and two bright green glowing eyes appeared in the inky darkness.

            “Hi, puppy,” Jane cooed, sticking her hand through the bars. “Come here, good puppy, I want to see you!” she urged, wiggling her fingers.

            Her ‘puppy’ moved too quickly for her to react, pouncing on the offered hand. Jane tensed up, expecting to be bit like everyone else usually was, but the green eyed dog girl just licked and nosed at her hand, white ears standing at attention at the top of her head.

            Jane pulled back her hand, and those ears drooped. Jade let out a soft whine, giving what was literally puppydog eyes. Jane unlocked the door of the cage and stepped in, hurrying to close the door of the cage behind her. Jade immediately perked up, her tail wagging behind her as she jumped around excitedly, her stocking covered feet slipping slightly against the floor as she jumped, threatening to make her fall if she landed wrong.

            Jane reached out and scratched behind one fluffy dog ear, and Jade melted immediately, sinking to the floor in a puppy puddle. Jane smiled, scratching under her puppy’s chin the way she knew Jade liked. Jade’s tongue lolled lazily out of her mouth as she panted happily.

            Jade laid down on her side and then rolled onto her back, hands up by her head. It looked almost human except for the ears and tail and the way she wiggled on the floor and barked.

            Jane giggled. “You want your tummy rubbed?” she asked. Jade barked, shaking her head almost violently. Jane frowned, tilting her head. Jade did the same, curious as to why her request hadn’t been acted upon. “What do you want, puppy? Use your words,” she chided playfully. Jade huffed, both of them knowing Jade had grown too feral to speak.

            Instead, Jade pawed at Jane’s hand with her own before taking it and moving it between her legs. Jane laughed at such a bold request. “Such an excited puppy, aren’t you,” she teased. “We’ll have to get you undressed first, though. I don’t know why they keep dressing you; you don’t really have enough modesty to care about being nude, do you?” she asked. Jade barked in confirmation.

            Jane wrestled the dress off while Jade wiggled around, whining and making things difficult. Jane finally got her dress off and tossed carelessly to the side. She unclipped the bra and added it to the pile of clothes. At least the carapaces had stopped trying to get her to wear shoes or panties. And they had switched from stockings to thigh highs. Hm…

            “I think I’ll keep these on you. You look nice in them,” Jane said out loud. Jade whined, wiggling impatiently. Jane grinned, kissing her puppy on the forehead as her hand moved between her legs again.

            Jade was already soaking wet, whimpering as Jane ran a single finger along her folds playfully. Jane peppered kisses along her puppy’s face as her thumb rubbed gentle circles into her clit, enjoying the whines and almost human-like moans she could draw from the dog girl. Without stopping her thumb’s movements, she pressed one of her fingers into the slick hole.

            Jade moaned, bucking her hips up against Jane’s hand. Her tail thumped against the floor beside her as she squirmed under her owner. Jane giggled at her puppy’s enthusiastic movements, slipping her finger down to the knuckle. Jade’s hole clamped down around her finger, almost begging her not to pull it back, but she ignored her puppy’s involuntary demands, watching her face as she thrust her finger in and out roughly.

            Jade cried out, hands pawing uselessly at Jane’s shoulders as Jane teased a second finger at her entrance. “Beg for me,” she ordered, and Jade whined pitifully, ears pressing against her head as she gave the heiress puppydog eyes again. Jane couldn’t resist, pressing not one but two more fingers into Jade eager entrance. Jade threw back her head and howled in pleasure, bucking her hips up into Jane’s thrusting fingers. Jane leaned down and clamped her mouth around one of Jade’s nipple, sucking and flicking her tongue against the hard nub.

            She only drew her mouth away from Jade’s chest when the dog girl gave a warning noise signaling her impending orgasm. She leaned in and captured Jade’s mouth in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss as she curled her fingers inside Jade. Jade whimpered into her mouth, giving a full body shudder as she drenched Jane’s hand in her cum.

            Jane pulled her fingers out gently, not wanting to hurt her overly sensitive puppy, and held her as Jade shivered and made small whines in the back of her throat. When Jade finally came down from her intense orgasm, Jane lifted her wet hand.

            “Clean your mess, puppy,” she cooed, and Jade licked at her own fluid until Jane’s hand was clean of it. Jane wiped the spit on her pants and kissed Jade’s forehead.

            Jade suddenly tackled her owner, earning a yelp of surprise. She pawed at the fabric of Jane’s pants, tugging them and her panties down and off the heiress’s legs. Jane sat up to give Jade a stern scolding, but before she could utter a single word, Jade had stuck her face between Jane’s legs and licked a broad stripe across the wet folds of her pussy.

            Jane gasped and let Jade lick at her, tongue alternating between flicking against the hard nub of her clit and curling inside her. Jane hadn’t even realized how worked up she had been from playing with Jade until Jade had brought it to her attention.

            Jane let out a choked, “Jade!” when Jade put suction on her clit. Jade didn’t even falter in her ministrations, working her master over until she was moaning and spilling her own cum against Jade’s tongue. Jade licked up every last drop until Jane had to tug her back because she couldn’t stand the dog girl’s tongue on her oversensitive body.

            Jane pet at Jade’s head affectionately, watching as Jade’s eyes fluttered shut and she let her tongue loll out of her mouth again. Jade leaned forward and licked happily at Jane’s face until she laughed and pushed at her puppy’s face.

            “I have to go, okay?” she told the dog girl, redressing and heading for the gate. Jade whimpered and nudged at the heiress’s leg. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise,” Jane added. Jade gave her the most pitiful look to date, going so far as to lift her hands in front of her to mimic a begging dog and let her glowing green eyes tear up just slightly.

            Jane looked around to make sure no one was around before sighing. “Alright, you can stay in my room for the night, but don’t cause trouble!” she conceded sternly. Jade brightened instantly, scrambling to her feet and following Jane out of the cage. Jane looked around once more to check that the coast was clear before leading Jade to her bedroom.

            When they got there, Jade immediately jumped up onto the bed, curling her naked body in on itself and getting settled. Jane chuckled to herself and got ready for bed, finally cuddling up to her naked puppy. Jade gave a quiet “woof!” and Jane kissed her cheek goodnight.

* * *

 

            In the morning, of course, Jane woke to her naughty puppy absent from her room. She could hear cries of fear from the carapaces and sighed. Jade couldn’t resist terrorizing the servants. She was probably chasing them around the place while only dressed in striped thigh highs.

            Still, having a cuddle buddy last night was fun. As well as, of course, the other things that had transpired.

            Maybe her puppy would be spending a lot more time in her bedroom, Jane mused to herself as she got ready for the day. She still had many irons in the fire, and catching the escaped naked puppy torturing the carapace servants was decidedly not her job. She almost pitied whose job it was.

            ….Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY wanted to do a lilo and stitch reference where Jade bites Condy and she's on her throne and glances at the bite and then says to a carapace "does...does this look infected to you?" BUT the joke didn't make the cut because there wasn't any room for it in the plot and I didn't want to change things and fuck the flow up.


End file.
